1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical apparatus and in particular to means for housing a control means for use in such apparatus.
2. Background Art
It is often desirable to replace or service an electrical component, such as a battery, which is associated with a control for an electrical apparatus, and for such purpose, the component is removed from the control. The present invention requires that the control be disconnected from its alternating current power source before replacement of the component is permitted. More specifically, the invention is concerned with preventing undesirable contact by the user of energized portions of the control circuit which are exposed by removal of the component while the control circuit is energized, thereby to prevent injury to the user.
A number of housing and interlock devices have been developed for controlling energization of control panels and the like in appliances and other electrical apparatus. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,164 of Michael A. Valle, a service access control panel is provided which is arranged for facilitated access such as for servicing the components on the rear of the panel. The panel includes a shelf supported from the rear and a pair of slides permitting the panel to be displaced forwardly from a flush position on the appliance and be pivoted about a horizontal axis for access to the components. A power interrupter is associated with the panel to disconnect the supply of power to the panel once the panel is moved from its normal position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,089 of Thomas R. Hutchinson et al, a housing assembly is provided for a miniature radio apparatus or the like wherein a battery is provided for operation thereof, which battery is connected to a printed circuit board by means of a bracket which surrounds the battery and is connected to the circuit board.
Bryant W. Fisher, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,117, shows a printed circuit board wherein different components are exposed and other components are housed in an enclosure carried on the board.
C. T. Hardwick, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,126, discloses an apparatus wherein control elements are mounted on separable portions of the housing with an interlocking switch arrangement breaking the power supply to the control components when a portion of the housing is swung to a service position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,753 of George L. Nolter, a battery contact assembly is disclosed wherein a plurality of battery connectors are mounted to a panel of a housing for connecting a plurality of batteries in series relationship within an outer housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,506 of Herbert H. Schulz, a television receiving set is arranged for mounting in the wall of a room and includes means for automatically disconnecting the apparatus from the alternating current power supply when the receiver is removed from the wall as for servicing. As such, the apparatus of the Schulz patent utilizes the conventional television interlock concept of a removable rear wall of the television receiver having power supply interlock means carried thereby for disconnecting the power supply to the control circuitry of the receiver when the rear wall is removed as for servicing of the control circuitry.
Harry E. Adams, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,967, shows a rheostat wherein electrical contacts are provided on a separate housing portion from the housing portion carrying the resistance unit.